the next stages
by knightsprincess24
Summary: funny stories of yusuke and the gang put into one chapter. yaoi and a little of yusuke being perverted.


THE YYH GAMESHOW

Things happen to Kuwabara; Kurama gets turned into a girl; and Hiei falls in love with Lady Kurama. Did I say THE YYH GAMESHOW? I meant THE WIERD YYH GAMESHOW. It will be funny. The cast are the whole cast of YYH. Written by Anime Freak Girl. Oh, yes. I forgot to put in three special characters in here. Ren, Trey, and Pinky. They are from Shaman king except Pinky; he's from Pinky and the Brain. Sorry for the trouble but there will be some yaoi in my story so if it offends you, just flame me.

'-''-''-''-''-'' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-' '-'

Hiei: Why do we have to be here? We're supposed to be doing a different show?

Kurama: The show we were doing got canceled and if we don't then we have to put on nothing but sock and boxers and AFG will tie us up and tickle us until it comes back on the T.V.

Hiei: Damn her!

AFG: Hiei watch that dirty mouth or I'll do something different to you.

Hiei: looks at mouth Looks like a mouth to me.

AFG: SHUT THE HECK UP HIEI OR I'LL… I'll… I donno.

Hiei: Nice.

AFG: Back to the show. Now the acts will be consisting of:

Dares or deaths:

Mainly this act is for the people who want dare to be done on the YYH characters except Kuwabaka. The death part will be trying to figure out the ways to kill Kuwabaka.

Hiei's hotline:

People get to call Hiei and see if he will help you. He may reject you. Maybe tell you off.

Kurama's dating hotline:

People can call Kurama and get help with their relationships if they need it.

Kill Kuwabaka:

People get to request how we kill Kuwabaka.

Ask Pinky stupid questions:

The title explains everything.

Sing silly songs and theme songs:

The characters sing many weird and silly songs about people.

The parties:

Everyone will throw a lot of parties and will like it.

Make pranks with Trey:

Give Trey a prank and he will use it on Ren (Japanese for Len). End Of Story

Chapter 2

Ok so everyone agrees on what we are doing for today.

Ren: Trey, what did you do to my milk? is holding milk in his hand, looking into it.

Trey: Nothing, I swear.

Ren: STOP SMILING.

Trey: Just take a drink.

Ren: takes drink

Trey: laughing his butt of

Ren: What the hell did you do to my milk!

Trey: in between laughs I licked the rim of it.

Ren: Is that all. If I were you, I would have put a bug in it or something. I drink after my sister, so why are you different.

Trey: For one thing June is your sister and I'm not even related to you.

Ren: So, if I like someone then maybe I just wouldn't care much about it.

Trey: eye's twitching You are weird. I can't believe you like me, not that I'm complaining. blushing.

Ren: I never said that. If I did then I would do this. Kisses Trey

Trey: deepens kiss

Everyone else: 0o0

Hiei: Why are they doing that in front of us?

Kurama: they got lost in the kiss.

AFG: I think it cute. eyes in hearts

Kuwabara: Kurama when you said got lost in the kiss do you mean the can't find there way out of it.

Kurama: No, I mean they don't see anything around them and don't want to get out of it.

Kuwabara: EWWWWW! screams like a girl and faints.

Hiei: I'll take care of him. Grabs Kuwabara. Time to go to the toilet. (A/N's notes: he will do that quite frequently.

Ren/Trey: lets go of the kiss and notices people around them staring. What?

Kurama: nothing. Just seeing when you'd stop.

Trey: I don't know. When should we stop Ren?

Ren: grabs Trey's face Never. pulls Trey in for another kiss

Hiei: I guess that is it for that segment of the show.

Kurama: Yes it would seem so.

Yusuke: just walked in and saw the lovers I'll be leaving now.

AFG: No you need to go revive Kuwabara from the toilet.

Yusuke: Hiei already flushed him. That was fast and I wanted to do that not Hiei.

Hiei: Too bad Yusuke. I got there first and he fainted, so I took the opportunity to give him a swirly. It kind of drowned him. No regrets though, hated him anyway. Can we get on with the next subject? sees everyone staring Can you stop staring at me or I'll slit all you throats. Not Kurama's because he is reading and not paying any attention.

Kurama: they just didn't know you could talk so much. I knew from all those nights. now purring

Yusuke: covers ears I don't need to know!

Hiei/Kurama: laughs and falls out of their seats

Kurama: We were talking on the phone and he wouldn't let me talk.

Hiei: Still kept dominance.

Yusuke: I think I'll die.

Hiei: maybe you'll live. walks off

Yusuke: I don't need to know about sex lives of others. It's not right.

Kurama: You have a dirty mind. We were only talking about homework.

Yusuke: blushes madly you were making it sound wrong.

Kurama: Yes well blame Youko for that. He was saying bad things

That's it did you have fun. I did but no one needs to know that. Read and review please. Bye bye.


End file.
